


I want to know all of you

by ca_te



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 50 sentences, each one on a different theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to know all of you

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 20 January 2010. Written for 1sentence over at Livejournal.

#1 Walking

Matt truly thinks that Mello walks like a cat, so sinuous and perfect.

 

#2 Waltz

It was several years ago, back at Wammy's, Roger had had the idea to set up a ball for Christmas; of that night Mello remembers the glances Matt threw at him all the time even though he was dancing waltzes with Linda.

 

#3 Wishes

Matt felt stupid, he felt so stupid 'cause instead of hating Mello when he had left him behind, in his mind he just wished him good luck.

 

#4 Wonder

The first time Matt had seen Mello naked he had felt his eyes grow wide, as if they wanted to swallow all the wonder that Mello was.

 

#5 Worry

And when Mello is late at night Matt sits on their couch, in their living room, chewing his nails and smoking cigarettes over cigarettes, and he stops only when he hears the sound of the keys in the lock.

 

#6 Whimsy

Mello looks at the chocolate in front of him, it's not Hershey's, he looks at Matt and Matt has learnt long ago, when he is nothing more than a brat, that Mello is like a spoilt princess when it comes to freaking chocolate.

 

#7 Waste/wasteland

Matt has never liked people, and sometimes he wishes that he and Mello hadn't to go after Kira and could just find a far away place and remain there, the two of them.

 

#8 Whisky and rum

Matt thinks that the lights of the underground club they are in make Mello's eyes shine like diamonds, he feels something tightening in his stomach and in his pants, so he just finishes up his rum, but he thinks that maybe it won't be enough, probably he'll need some more whisky to keep the heat at bay.

 

#9 War

Matt knows all too well that they are in war, against that freaking wanna-be god Kira, and of course he is scared, scared as hell, but he just feels that he is where he ought to be, by Mello's side.

 

#10 Weddings

Mello grins as he spots the tears threatening to fall from the corners of Matt's eyes as he watches some stupid program over weddings on television.

 

#11 Birthday

Matt feels everything liquefying inside of him as Mello licks his ear, the morning light splashing in the room, and whispers huskily "come here Matty, and take your Happy Birthday present":

 

#12 Blessing

Matt has never learnt how to pray, but he has always watched Mello whispering words, holding his old rosary, he really doesn't understand what the meaning of a prayer is, but he hopes that among all those words Mello puts also some for him.

 

#13 Bias

Sometimes Matt wonders if Mello is like all the others, if also Mello thinks that he is just the useless third successor, the idiot that plays with video games, and when these thoughts pops in his mind, it hurts, it really hurts.

 

#14 Burning

Mello woke up and half of his body felt as if he was on fire, as if the skin was still slowly burning, but then came Matt's hands, and he gently washed the burns and bandage them, it was like being immersed in cold water, and Mello smiled.

 

#15 Breathing

Matt has always liked games, actually he has always liked to play with Mello, but growing up there's a game which has become his favorite, and it is, when they are in their bed at night, to set the rhythm of his breathing over Mello's, so that he can somehow feel as if they are two parts of a whole.

 

#16 Breaking

And it was when Mello bought him a new game boy after having smashed the old one against a wall in their room, that Matt understood that there was so much more than all the other had always thought inside the little blond.

 

#17 Belief

When Mello arrived in LA, after having left Wammy's, after L had died, the only thing which held him up was the belief that somehow, sooner or later, Matt would have caught up with him.

 

#18 Balloon

The amusement park was packed with happy families, and Mello was grumpier than ever, so when Matt spotted the balloon seller he just thought that he could at least try, and well Mello's smile as he saw the red balloon Matt was handing to him was priceless.

 

#19 Balcony

As Matt handed him a box of chocolate on Valentine's day Mello grinned and said "if we had a balcony I'm sure you would have made a serenade and considered me a freaking Juliet!".

 

#20 Bane

Mello felt as if the world had fallen down on his shoulder the day Roger informed him and Near of L's death, but Matt was there, holding him, all the night, and it was both a bliss and a bane to fell the red-head arms around him.

 

#21 Quiet

Mello has never liked the silence, silence is scary and it makes his head spin, and sometimes Matt is just too quite, even though his smiles talk more than thousands words.

 

#22 Quirks

The are days when Matt just wakes up, sneaks in the kitchen, steals a chocolate bar and eats it in silence on the couch, even though he has never liked sweets.

 

#23 Question

And the night before Takada's kidnapping there were so many questions in Matt's eyes when he looked at the blond sitting in front of him, and there were no answers in Mello's eyes, that's why Matt just leant towards and kissed his best friend.

#24 Quarrel

Matt usually is the kind of guy who doesn't like to fight, in particular with Mello, but there are some days in which the blond is more drama-queen than ever and Matt just can't remain silent as Mello keeps shouting or threatening him with that freaking gun!

 

#25 Quitting

Mello had gone away, on the other side of the ocean, he had asked him to fight something bigger than them, and Matt had never quitted.

 

#26 Jump

Matt sometimes feels like a stupid dog, 'cause if Mello would ask him to jump from a building he probably would do that.

 

#27 Jester

When Mello was injured and bandaged Matt would always talk and tell jokes, like a freaking machine talking all the time, and even though it hurt because of the bruises Mello smiled.

 

#28 Jousting

At Wammy's they often had contests, and Matt liked to watch as Mello arrived second, 'cause Mello being second meant he could actually reach for him.

 

#29 Jewel

Many have said to Mello that his azure eyes are like jewels, but for Matt is not just the eyes, everything in Mello is so purely beautiful.

 

#30 Just

"Mhh just a moment more", said Matt as he moved under the blankets and encircled Mello's waist.

 

#31 Smirk

He knew it was bad but the first time that Mello moaned under him Matt couldn't help but smirk.

 

#32 Sorrow

Sometimes, late at night, after some beers and cigarettes Matt ends up thinking about what he and Mello have lost, and in those moments he thinks that he is not enough to make Mello happy.

 

#33 Stupidity

Matt really doesn't care if people think that he is the stupid one, the nerd one, really it doesn't matter as long as Mello wants him by his side.

 

#34 Serenade

Sometimes Matt wished they could be a girl and a boy, so that he could stand under their windows and sing for Mello.

 

#35 Sarcasm

When Mello would be too bitchy he'd just brush it off with a "yeah princess".

 

#36 Sordid

It's true that their life is not the one two teenagers are supposed to lead, that they have seen and done things they shouldn't but anyway Matt doesn't regret anything, 'cause in the sordid darkness of this huge city he is with Mello.

 

#37 Soliloquy

"Please make it possible for me to see him once again", and Matt had never believed in God, and probably that was only a soliloquy but he really wanted to believe.

 

#38 Sojourn

It was summer, they were at the sea side, it was the first time that Mello had seen the ocean in his life, and Matt was happy looking at the blond walking where the water met the sand.

 

#39 Share

And it comes just natural to share an apartment, a bed, a life.

 

#40 Solitary

Matt remembers how lonely it was to be at Wammy's without Mello and without Near, but he also remembers how comforting it was to think that probably Mello felt lonely as well.

 

#41 Nowhere

Sometimes when he is driving Matt has the sensation of going nowhere, but then, within the music pouring out of the radio or in the shining of the sun on the windscreen, he remembers that there's always Mello at home.

 

#42 Neutral

It was difficult for Matt to remain neutral in the middle of the fights between Near and Mello, it was difficult 'cause it meant he was just left outside of something that only them could have.

 

#43 Nuance

Matt is amazed by the variety of nuances hidden within Mello's moans, and movements and kisses.

 

#44 Near

When he was only a brat, the first time he saw Mello, Matt was afraid, afraid that a little being like he was could never get closer to that little blond deity.

 

#45 Natural

It's weird, but accepting Mello's shouts and threats and quirks comes just natural to Matt.

 

#46 Horizon

Matt shivers as the wind blows all around them, Mello scoots closer, and they stand there side by side, looking at the horizon.

 

#47 Valiant

Matt has always wished to become a valiant knight to defend Mello from all the deformities of the world, but in the end he understand that Mello could never accept that.

 

#48 Virtuous

Mello has prayed since when he was little, believing in each and every word, and he has always hoped to be virtuous but then, every time he sees Matt's eyes and lips and hands he just knows that he will never be able to do that.

 

#49 Victory

Victory against the bastard who took L away is something which Mello only desires to share with Matt.

 

#50 Defeat

And Mello would love to have enough strength to defend Mello from the burns of defeat now that they are outside in the world, as he always tried to do when Mello always ranked second back at Wammy's.


End file.
